Left Behind
by Winter Still
Summary: Kenshin is....Well, it's a continuation of Samurai X: Reflections. Better grab a tissue.
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is Yukari Youkai....AGAIN!! Anyway, for those of you who don't know already This ficcy contains MAJOR spoliers to Samurai X: Reflections. (I wuved that movie!!) Anyway, I'm not here to order you around...so read it if you want...but DON'T blame me...Well you can, I just won't listen. ::smiles::

This is sort of like a foundation...You know, the bread on the bottom of the sandwich that holds everything up? So...do I call it a Prolouge? Hm....

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.... Like the idea of the story belongs to me....

He ran into her arms, his feet racing to the moment that couldn't come fast enough. "I came for you...I came back, Kaoru." Her arms, so warm, so comforting, enveloped him in their long-awaited embrace.  
  
"I welcome you, Shinta."

They sat by the river, cherry blossom petals raining softly. Kaoru's soul was finally at peace. It was funny how a simple moment like this could make her so happy. She placed her hand on the gently napping Shinta on her lap. "I wonder how long the cherry blossoms will last," she mused, "Kenji, Yahiko, Tsubame, Ms. Megumi...I want to have a cherry blossom party and invite everyone." Kaoru stared into the distance, a glazed look in her eyes. "We'll have one next year too, and the year after..." Her eyes closed in gentle thought. "Who knows? By then Yahiko may be a father." A bemused smile formed at her lips.Opening again, she called his name, "Shinta?" she asked, looking down at him. So innocent, so pure. Seemingly untouched by the chaos of the war. "You're so tired, aren't you?"  
  
There was no response from her former rurouni. Just a smile. Kaoru pushed the crimson locks from his pale cheeks. The scar she had come to accept as a part of Kenshin was gone, which only meant one thing...  
  
"Shinta..." tears formed in her eyes, "It's finally finished..." Her words seemed to sink in as she realized Kenshin's final atonement had been fufilled. He could rest in peace. Kaoru sobbed softly, leaning over his body, desperately trying to avoid the truth. He wasn't dead. Kenshin wasn't so selfish to leave her behind, was he?

::sniffs:: Sadness....Well....There's installment NUMBA 1!!!!! More to come. (FYI: This is the end of Reflections/beginning of my fic. Wait...Why am I telling you this if you already knew? Hm.)


	2. Chapter 2: The funeral

Kenshin's procession was silent and mercifully quick, all too much like his death. Kaoru's eyes stayed dry throughtout the whole affair, even when they lowered his body into the ground.  
  
The crowd was small. Yahiko had only informed Kenshin's closest friends, and at the request of Kaoru; Enishe, Saitou, and Hiko. Misao bawled like the child she was, and was comforted (however awkwardly) by Aoshi. Enishe showed up, but avoided Kaoru's glance. Somehow, Kaoru had figured Saitou was alive and well...he came... hidden in shadow for the most part. Hiko however, declined.  
  
"Why do I need to see my stupid apprentence? I told him not to come to me when he got in trouble, and it looks like he really screwed up this time." Truth be told, Kaoru thought it was because his body wouldn't be able to handle the trip.  
  
Somehow, it seemed Sojiro Hiko would never die. He would always remain powerful and prime. But memories of battles are often glorified, and no human is immortal. Hiko was old, not long for the next world. He would die like his student; humble, with the exception of knowing all the secrets of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. The last master of the mysterious sword style...  
  
Where had the last few years left everyone? When Kenshin, the superglue that keep everyone together, left for the continent... Well, contact became scarce. Maybe it was his absence. Without Kenshin there, did we really talk like we used to? What was there to talk about, really? Even if we steered away from the topic of Kenshin, he would still come up, like a disease. That's what Kenshin was, an epidemic. A purple-wearing, lifesaving, red-headed, sakabatou-wielding, oro-chanting, violet-eyed epidemic. 


End file.
